Egypt
Transcript (Episode opens with EB and Steve) EB: Sorry about the mishap with the poll last episode. It won’t happen again, and all votes from both polls will be counted. Steve: Yeah! EB: Also Steve, if you screw up again, you’re fired. Now onto the episode. (Cut to the table) EB: So it was a 3 - 2 vote this time. Fred, unfortunately you’ve been evicted. Fred: MY LEGb WHAT?! HOW IS SONIC STILL HERE? HE ISN’T EVEN A SPONGEBOB CHARACTER! Sonic: Hey, rude. Steve: No need for insults here. Fred: Well, bye. (Fred walks out onto the stage) EB: And with that, we have reached our final three. Two of you will go to the finale for a chance to win one million. One of you will unfortunately be evicted! Sonic: Oh yeah! Gary: Meow! Steve: For your final challenge, you will have to construct an Egyptian style pyramid. The reason? We’re running out of challenge ideas. Best looking pyramid wins. Pearl: Wait isn’t this only season three? EB: Your building materials are here in piles, one pile for each of you. Go! (Sonic quickly starts to build a small scale pyramid, Pearl starts to work on the base of hers, and Gary is far behind) Gary: Meow! Pearl: Do you need help? Gary: Meow! Pearl: Here, start at the bottom and use this sticky stuff to put rocks together. (Gary uses his own slime instead) Pearl: Okay, that works too. Sonic: Pearl, any tips for the top? Pearl: Make it decorative! Sonic: Thanks! (Sonic makes his pyramid’s top look awesome; Pearl is slowly designing her pyramid, but it’s very creative looking) Steve: The final battle really is on here EB, I’m excited to see the pyramids. EB: Oh shut up bro. Steve: Wait aren’t you a fugitive? EB: Yeah, and? Steve: Wouldn’t publicly broadcasting a show with your location give you away to the FBI? EB: I haven’t given the location out ever, and as long as I never do, they’ll never find me. Pearl: Hey guys, any chance we can go to the surface sometime? Relocating to southern Californian shores means the surface world here is supposed to be cool. EB: Dammit. GODDAMMIT! Steve: Well it was nice knowing you bro. EB: When they take me, you’ll have to take my place as host of this show. Steve: For real? EB: Yes. (Pearl’s pyramid is almost done) Pearl: Sonic, are you done? Sonic: Yep! Pearl: Cool. (Pearl finishes her pyramid, Gary is almost done) Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow! Steve: You like how it looks? (Gary’s pyramid looks terrible) Gary: Meow! (Gary puts the final block onto his pyramid) EB: It is now time to judge. Gary, you’ll be first. (Steve and EB inspect Gary’s pyramid; meanwhile, at the FBI secret base in LA) FBI Agent One: Sir, we’ve located him. FBI LA District Leader: Where is he? FBI Agent Two: In the ocean right by LA FBI LA District Leader: Well then, capture him, shut down the show, and make sure nobody gets that counterfeit million. FBI Agent Three: Ahem, should we give the winner some prize at least? FBI LA District Leader: Yes, all the twinkies they can eat for helping us locate a dangerous criminal. (Cut to EB) EB: Gary, it gets a 4/10 from me, sorry. Steve: 2/10 from me. Gary: HISSS MEOW! Steve: Let’s move onto Pearl. (EB and Steve inspect Pearl’s pyramid) Pearl: Well? Steve: Eh, it gets a 8/10 from me. EB: 6/10 from me. (EB and Steve inspect Sonic’s) EB: Mhm, 5/10. Not enough effort put into it. Sonic: noooooo! Steve: I’ll give it a 9/10 because it looks great! Sonic: Yayyyy! EB: Alright so the winner is… a tie between Pearl and Sonic. I’ll flip a coin. Heads, Pearl wins. (The coin lands on tails) Sonic: Yay! Steve: Sonic, welcome to the finale. EB: Since there is no nominator technically because this is the final vote, go vote out either Gary or Pearl! (Lights shine through the windows) Pearl: What the f- FBI Agent Two: FBI OPEN UP! EB: Ah crap. (To be continued) Category:Transcripts Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Purple133